inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bow Box Pizza Partay 5
The Bow Box Pizza Partay 5 is the fake 17.3rd episode of Inanimate Insanity, and the "second" episode of Enanimat Ensanetay. Coverage The first shot is of Baseball and Nickel. Baseball begins to ask if Nickel thinks that he is fat, repeating the word "fat", but no response coming from the blank Nickel. Lightbulb and Paintbrush are shown, as Lightbulb tells Paintbrush she has a question she really wants to ask them. Emotional music plays and the shot slowly zooms in on Paintbrush's bland and weird face. Lightbulb then cuts into this and asks if Paintbrush thinks that Bow has pizza in her box, complaining that she really wants the pizza, NOW. Another shot shows Salt and Pepper, now Pepper tells Salt that she is so fat, but Salt rebuttles saying Baseball is the fat one. Baseball is heard offscreen informing Salt what she said was mean and that she shouldn't say things like that. MePhone4 appears and realizes that the show has become too fat to continue, and decides to cancel it for that reason. Suddenly, MePhone4S appears, yelling that he needs to make his actual cameo in the episode. Immediately after this, the video shorts out with an badly drawn rendition of the color bars, and spouts several farting noises while the color bars flash very quickly. Gallery 173.jpg The Bow Box Pizza Partay 3.png Trivia * This episode originally had a thumbnail with Baseball and Nickel, with their normal bodies. * This is the second episode of Enanimat Ensanetay, despite being labeled "Episode 17.3". ** This joke, however, is invalid, as the 17th episode did not air before this. * While the previous episode was created to fool fans awaiting the new episode, The Bow Box Pizza Partay 5 came out between Episodes 16 and 17. * The overabundance of fat jokes is lampshaded by several characters. * Salt grows a third arm once she speaks, which disappears once she stops talking. * This is the second episode that doesn't have a challenge, the first being A New Stage In The Game and the latest being Rain On Your Charade. ** Coincidentally, the first two episodes take place at Idiotic Island. * Though still terrible, the drawing quality in this episode appears much better than in the previous episode. * Lightbulb mentions the idea of pizza being in the box, due to the concept of pizza being delivered from restaurants in boxes. * Lightbulb is seen with "check-it eyebrows", as pointed out by the red (almost illegible) text that appears announcing their presence, referencing to a fan video by SammyShinx. * Paintbrush is shown to have a moustache and a beard while also wearing lipstick, due to them having an unknown gender at the time. * In Cooking for the Grater Good , Lightbulb says "I want the pizza... NOW..." referring to this episode of Enanimat Ensanetay. * This is the shortest episode of Enanimat Ensanetay. Note: Despite being part of a different series, this episode's trivia counts for the main series as well. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episode [[Category:A to Z Category:Enanimat Ensaneta [[Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Enanimat Ensane [[Category:Enanimat Ensanetay Category:Enanimat Ensanetay Episodes Category:Jokes Category:Enanimat Ensanetay Category:A to Z